


Young Dragon, Fly As The Bird

by FeverentMaim



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adults acting as if they never grew up, Brotherly Love, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeverentMaim/pseuds/FeverentMaim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A proposed snippet from after the Recall, were Genji to return with his vagrant brother in tow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Dragon, Fly As The Bird

There were two ways in which Hanzo regarded the erratic Englishwoman: dread, if she was talking. Awe, if she was shooting. 

His brother never seemed to mind. They matched in alacrity, in speed. A fierce passion for games left them locked in a high-score stalemate. Their words were cheeky, though Genji, he thinks, had a better gift for eloquence. 

Genji told him that he had only met Lena once before, when he had first joined Overwatch and was set to fly to the other side of the world. Watching them, Hanzo would've sworn they had always been in arms.


End file.
